The Unlikely Hero
by Kato11
Summary: -Halocaust- Katniss is Jewish and must try her best to survive. When she meets a Nazi soldier who goes by the name Cato hope is restored.. T just in case. Possibly M later on ;)


"My name is Katniss Everdeen. The year is 1935. The known dictator of Germany, Adolf Hitler, is looking for Jews.  
I am one of the thousands he is looking for. You see, Hitler wants a perfect race. Blonde hair, blue eyes, an Aryan race pretty much. My younger sister Prim fits the description perfectly.  
Right now me and my family are in hiding. It's rumored that hitler has been murdering Jews left and right, though we don't want to risk our lifes to find out for sure."  
I finished up my writing and slid my diary under the tore up mattress. I look over at my sister, playing with her dolls. She has no idea what's going on outside of these basement walls.  
"Katniss, do rest. You look awful!" My mother prys.  
I groan, but do as she asks. Our space in this basement is very limited. Enough for a stove and 3 beds. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Trying to rid my mind of thoughts and hopefully drift off into sleep. All of a sudden I hear screaming from above me and my mother and father's gasps as they try to keep calm. We hear a faint yell.  
"wo sind sie!" a man says.  
My mother pauses for a moment, she is the only person here who can speak German.  
"They said, Where are they." My mother sobs.  
We have been found.  
I flinch a bit when I hear boots coming down towards the basement door. You can hear the creak of the door and a man as he enters.  
"Everybody out now or I will be forced to kill you here and now!"  
He barks.  
I slide my diary up my dress and into the hem of my bloomers. Hopefully it's safe there. Then, I do as the guard says and leave the basement that we had been sheltered in for months.  
"Please state your name and age." He says, a tone that made me go cold.  
I stutter as I try to talk "Kat..K..Katniss Everdeen. 16 years old."  
"Good, stand along the wall over there, and don't even think of trying anything stupid." He says and turns to my family  
My father decides to speak for my mother and prim, as they have burst into tears.  
I'm Jonathan Everdeen, age 46. My wife here is Risa Everdeen, age 44. And my daughter is Primrose Everdeen, age 11." He says with no ums or hesitation. He has a look in his eye that says he will no be looked down on.  
"Okay, Let's go!" The man yells at us along with the other soldiers. There was one though that looked at me, not in a way of lust, but a way of pity. I studied him from head to toe. Beautiful Blonde hair, and Piercing blue eyes that were an icy color. A strong jawline and a very masculine body. He wore the standard dark green uniform with the red banner around his upper arm with a white swastika on it. He caught me looking him over and he sort of smiled at me. I returned it even though he was the enemy. We were in a way thrown into the back of the a Wagon along with some other people. I watched as the man that took us from the basement ushered the blonde soldier towards us.  
"This is Cato. He is in charge of you're group for the rest of your time at the camp. Everything he tells you to do, you do it. Otherwise there will be punishment. Do I make myself clear?" He asks.  
"Yea sir." We all say in unison.  
Cato opened his mouth to speak and I swear his voice was like one of a god's. A Rich, husky tone that made you melt. What are you thinking Katniss!? This is the enemy. Cut it out.  
"Listen up! We will be arriving at the camp in no less than 5 hours. When we do get there I want you to split up into three groups! Adults, teens, and children. In those categories you will then split up again! Into male and female!" He says and then sits down in the chair to overlook the wagon. Again he is eyeing me. I look to my sister and she is still crying. I'm heartbroken to see her this way. She's just a child for god's sake!  
I lay my head on my father's shoulder and and let my mind roam. This is probably the last time I'm going to see my family. I take in their faces one last time before I drift asleep.  
I wake up to see that the rest of the the people are asleep, except one.  
I sit upright and rub the sleep from my eyes.  
We hold eye contact for a while, looking each other over.  
"How long until we get there?" I ask, trying to break our awkward silence.  
He looks up at the ceiling and then replies.  
"Around 3 hours. And judging by the people, it won't be much of a hassle." He says and waves his hand at the snoring bodies.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, most people try to run off, or fight their way out. Everybody here would be to sleepy to even think about running off." He finally says  
I nod. He is right.  
"What's your name?" He asks after a few minutes.  
I look over at him and glare  
"Why would you care, you're already sending me to my death!" I whisper loud enough so he can hear me.  
"C'mon.. Tell me. Remember what Brutus said. You have to obey my orders." Is he threatening my life just so he can learn my name!?  
I sigh, "Katniss."  
He nods as looks down at the floor.  
"Come sit over here. So we can talk without worrying about waking the others."  
What is he playing at?  
I remember that if I don't follow is requests I will be punished. I try to get up as quietly as possible and get over there as face as I can. I sit down on the box next to his chair and straighten my shirt.  
"Your name again, sir?" I ask, embarrassed that I hadn't bothered to remember his name  
He smirks and runs his hand through his blonde locks.  
"It's Cato Drescher."  
I smile at his last name. I love the hearing the German names.  
"Just call me Cato though."  
I decide to let my curious side roam and ask him a few questions.  
"Few tips on how to survive when we get to this "camp"?"  
He thinks for a moment and answers.  
"Stay away from the other soldiers as much as possible. They are allowed to do whatever they want and that sometimes ends up with a battered, raped woman." He says in disgust.  
"Also, never get on a guards bad side. We so have permission to kill."  
My eyes widen, but I try to stay as calm as possible..  
"Will I see my family at the camp."  
A look of pity flashes in his eyes.  
"Unfortunately not. After everybody is sorted in their groups 2 new guards will be in charge of the adults and the children, possibly even shipped off to another camp."  
Now I'm feeling sick. My whole world has ended.  
Few more questions Katniss, you can get through it, I thought.  
"What about prim? She is the perfect image." She is though, everything Hitler wants.  
"When we get there they will pick out the ones that can go. They will be freed from the camp and can live in Germany without the worry of being killed."  
Great. At least my mom and prim will be safe.  
Maybe there would be hope for me, some..something that could change my hair color from it's brown to a light blonde.  
He looks at me, trying to read my thoughts.  
I know that hair dye has been very popular lately and I could pull it off if I have enough.  
"Do you have any hair dye?" I ask in hope thy he does.  
He thinks for a moment and then his eyes light up.  
We have some in a bag around here. I got it for my mom, she wanted another shade of blonde, hers was too dark so I picked some up when we stopped to collect people from the town."  
Yes. It takes around an hour for the color to be seen and we have plenty of time.  
Cato picks up a messenger bag and pulls out a bottle with a chunky, whitish lotion kind of thing.. Dye.  
He pulls out a water bottle and asks me to flip my hair to the front of my face. Then he dumps the water into my hair and makes sure it's all wet.  
" I have no idea how to color hair, but I can try my best." He laughs and pulls out the supplies.  
Chunk by chunk, he colors my hair and he lets it dry, he pull some from the side of my head and see that my hair is now as light as his. My hair is still a bit damp though. 2 hours until we arrive and I can't wait.  
"Katniss.. Your eyes though. I can't do anything about them."  
"Cato.. It's okay. We can figure something out. I just don't want to be near any of those disgusting pigs some would call men." I let out without even thinking.  
He smiles and puts his head in his hands.. Thinking of something.  
After a few minutes of thinking of a possible solution he jumps up.  
"I can say you are my girlfriend. Brutus, who is in charge, lets the soldiers live in the camp with their family."  
I look up at him. I hope it works.  
"Okay. If it keeps me alive I'll do it."  
He smiles and brings me into a hug  
"Remember. We are supposed to be madly I love. So you can kiss my whenever you want." He winks and I smack his arm.  
"I've told you enough about me, I wanna hear about you." I state and scoot in closer to listen to him.  
" I came from a family of 12, my mom.. Dad and 10 kids including me. 4 girls and 6 boys. I'm the youngest, 18. All my siblings are married and have kids, and I decided that I'd wait until I was around 25 or so."  
"Why'd you become a soldier?" I blurt out  
He answers immediately with a whisper  
"I want to help to guys escape."  
Every mean thought I had about this man has washed away. He's helping me, not only to survive, but to escape.  
I yawn and lay my head against the cold wood of the wagon.  
"Going to sleep?" He says in a whisper.  
I nod and he takes a blanket out of one of he bags and hands it to me.  
"As soon as we get to the camp you STAY with me and follow me to my quarters. It's kind of like a really small house in the edge of the camp. Don't wander off." He says and turns his head to face everybody else again.  
I take the time that he isn't looking to really appreciate his features.  
"I know you're staring at me Katniss. Get some sleep." He states and my cheeks turn a scarlet red. Again, I turn my body to face the wall and fall asleep in a matter of minutes  
-Cato pov-  
Sometimes when I'm bored I look over to Katniss and look her over. Her now blonde hair falls into her face from rolling around. Though by are closed I can still see her grey eyes in head. She has a beautiful olive color to her skin, and you can tell she wasn't of the German. But it could be seen as a tan.  
I've convinced her to live with me. It's the best choice. Not because I like her.. Well I like her, but she deserves to actually live a life. Lord, she's 16, or so Brutus says. She looks grown up though. In these circumstances I see why.  
I open the panel that connects the back to the drivers seat.  
"How long?" I say. Hoping it's not that much more, I really just want to sleep.  
"15 minutes, start waking the people up." He commands and I close the panel  
I stand up and start shaking everybody awake. Though I let Katniss sleep a bit longer.  
"My daughter? Where is she!?" I hear a woman ask. That must be Katniss's mom.  
I walk over to her and explain what we did and that. Katniss was in safe hands. She cried and thanked me and her husband gave me a nod of approval.  
I walk over to the blonde and wake her up.  
"Katniss. We'll be there any minute now." I say and she begins to stir.  
ALRIGHT! Split up now! Adults over here. Teens over there. And children in the middle! Now." I watch as everybody mows from corner to corner and stand for their next instructions.  
" now separate into male and females!" Now there were six groups. The males of each group usually worked. While the adult and teens girls were used to create the "perfect children".. And the female children just waited until they were used for that one purpose.  
Katniss would just stay in our house, safe.  
All of a sudden we come to a stop and Brutus opens the back.  
"Straight line! Stay in your groups!" I say and watch everybody file out of the vehicle.  
Katniss come and hooks her arm around mine.  
" 's going to stay with me, She's my girlfriend." I say and smile down towards Katniss.  
Brutus says okay and I lead her to our house as fast as possible.  
We get the the front door and I unlock it. Home sweet home. The smell of cinnamon fills my nose and I see that the maids have cleaned. I show Katniss everything she will need. The bathroom, kitchen, office, and bedroom. She walks into the bedroom and flops down onto the bed.  
"I still tired Cato, what time is it?"  
She asks, the blankets muffle her a bit.  
I walk over to the clock on the wall and respond  
"It's around 10:30... P.M."  
She starts taking her dress off and laying it on the dresser. I see a book peeking out of her bloomers. She quickly grabs it and lays it on the dresser as well.  
"Do we both sleep here?" She asks  
"We'll seeing as that's the only place to sleep, and the couch kills. Yes." I smirk and walk in, closing the door behind me.  
I take my uniform off and put it in my dresser. I pull my undershirt off and I'm left in my boxers.  
I slide under the comforters and lay on my side. Katniss walks over to my side and turns the light off. I feel her crawl over my legs and she gets under the blankets. I'm kind of surprised when she lays her head on my chest and wraps her leg around mine.  
"Goodnight... Cato." She mumbles  
"Night, Katniss." I finally say as I brush her hair for my face.


End file.
